Confession to the Blind
by KaputheWolf
Summary: {A/N}: If you don't like yuri then do NOT read this fanfiction! Also I will not make them talk with their quirk and sometimes they'll be out of character! {A/N}: This is my first one-shot I hope you like it! People don't write much VriskaXTerezi so I decided to write one cause it's my OTP. I listened to this song when I was typing this :0)


One day Vriska decided to tell her blind friend what she has been suppressing for years or months she didn't know how long since other things made her forget the date.

She decided to tell Terezi first before she went to her hive, so she pulled up Trollian

{arachnidsGrip}AG started trolling {gallowsCalibrator}GC

AG: Heeeeeeeey Pyrope, can I come over I need to talk to you…

GC: SUR3 VR1SK4, 1'LL 'S33' YOU H3R3 H3H3H3H3H3 :)

AG: ::::)

{arachnidsGrip}AG stopped trolling {gallowsCalibrator}GC

Terezi got up from her computer and sniffed around for her cane, when she found it she started to poke around to see if there was a mess but when she was sure it was cleaned, she sat down on her couch and took out a piece of chalk and started nibbling on it.

She thought of what Vriska might want to talk about but she decided she might as well wait and 'see' or smell, she laughed at that thought and started eating more of the red chalk.

Vriska grabbed her gray jacket and pulled it on she had a smile on her face because she thought Terezi was going to say no about her going over to her hive but she seemed fine about it.

She ran out the door and she walked quickly not wanting to be slow and waste her time walking to Terezi's hive. The wind blew a bit coldly but she can stand it.

-At Terezi's Hive-

Terezi heard knocking at the door, she got up with the red chalk hanging from her mouth like a cigarette and she smiled knowing who it was standing behind the door and she used her cane to walk towards the door, and she opened it her smile growing wider and she sniffed.

"Hey Vriska! Why don't you come in?! Hehehehehe!" she cackled and stepped out of the way and walked towards the couch, cane leading the way and she sat down and she pulled out the red chalk and ate a little more of it.

"Hey Pyrope…Thanks for letting me come." Vriska said walking in and closing the door behind her and she followed Terezi toward the couch, she sat looking at the blind girl with a light blush on her face.

"Your welcome! And it smells like a bit of blueberries…" Terezi said sniffing the air and Vriska's eyes widened a little the blush burning brighter.

"Are you blushing, Vriska?! Hehehehe!" Terezi cackled looking towards where she heard Vriska's voice

"No I'm not Pyrope!" she yelled but then she remembered why she came here in the first place "I have to tell you something…Terezi" she decided to use her first name to tell her.

Terezi's eyes widened, did Vriska just use her first name?

"Yeah your blushing hehehehe! So what do you want to tell me Vriska?" she said laughing then seriously

"Well I…" Vriska paused and Terezi put her legs up on Vriska's lap, then there was a long pause because Vriska didn't want to say it because of her pride, so she stared at Terezi's legs in her lap and she considered to tell Terezi, so she let down her pride just for this time because how about if it was her last to tell Terezi before someone else told her what she wanted to say?

"Terezi, I love you…" Vriska's face went darker than possible and she looked towards Terezi, a medium teal blush spreading across her face.

Terezi was speechless but then she finally came out with something "Y-your lying Vriska…"

"No I'm not Terezi why would I lie about something like this?" she said raising an eyebrow

"I love you too…" Terezi said blushing more "I just kept lying to myself."

"I've loved you ever since Terezi…I just kept saying it would pass, but it never did" Vriska said smiling a little and said "I'm glad it never did…"

"So this means were matesprits?! Hehehe!" Terezi said excitedly

"Yes it does, but…" Vriska got up and moved Terezi's legs and placed them on the couch, and she got on top of her.

Vriska took Terezi's red shades and slipped her own on top of her head, and placed the red shades on, she leaned down and gave Terezi a long passionate kiss.

She pulled away "This seals it." she smirked and Terezi laughed and stole another kiss.

The End


End file.
